


Naughty but also Nice

by Marble_Ocean



Series: NSFW Collection [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: DC Femslash, Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Smut, clown humping, plant fuckering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: A collection of all my nsfw Harley and Ivy work so far. One involving plant licking, another involving alcohol, y'know, the usual.
It's all good gay fun tbh





	1. Solo Starts

Ivy flopped down onto her bed, it creaked in protest. She lay face down, her face pressed into the quilt until her glasses got uncomfortable.

She turned to stare up at the ceiling until green tendrils came into view.

“Hello there, sweeties.” She laughed softly, reaching her arm up for the vines to coil lovingly around it.

“I’ve had a very long day.” She sighed, letting the smaller, vein-like tendrils caress her face and take her glasses off. They placed them on the bedside before returning to her.

She’d been working all day, utterly engrossed in chemistry and experiments. Her frustration boiled over when one particular experiment, she reckoned his name was Gary? Who knows, he was screaming too much and it drove her insane.

She felt a frown spread across her features and a flower nestled into her neck, she could tell which one it was without a glance, Cattleya Labiata. It was silky against her skin, it’s petals kissing her gently.

It felt… good.

She hastily stripped herself of her shoes, her lab coat, everything. Her plants gladly helped her along until she lay back completely naked.

She didn’t do this often, she hardly had the time when she was cooking up the next scheme in the name of nature. She deserved this though, with all the crap she had to put up with, her greenhouse being destroyed, her recent breakout from Arkham, Harley disappearing, again.

She shook her head, letting her thoughts go as much as she was capable.

Beckoning her kin towards her, she brushed her fingertips against her stomach before reaching up to fondle her breasts. A little groan escaped her as she felt vines snake their way up her body, wrap around her thighs and spread her legs.

Her flowers returned to her neck, nuzzling her as she pinched her nipples between her fingers, feeling a little spike in her usually non-existent libido. The vines shaped around the mounds of her breasts and squeezed, making her sigh happily.

Goddess it felt good, she was already feeling her hips rock over a vine that had placed itself upright between her legs. She gasped a little as she felt her clit brush against the smooth texture and she bit her lip.

“Mm…yes…”

In response, the vines flexed around her in a pleasurable motion and she rolled her body with it. Her hand reached down to the little bundle of nerves and began tracing circles around it.

Her friend between her legs leisurely slid around her inner thighs, teasing her wet centre with the tip of its tendril.

She was doing this to herself more than anything, where she thought, her plants went. The teasing was all part of her self-indulgent foreplay while her imagination set itself alight.

Women were creatures of humanity but they were gorgeous, soft skin, wonderful lips. What human part of her remained was also a woman, a part she pleasured with imaginings of stolen kisses and the feeling of another supple form on hers.

They were usually faceless figures, only the smile of perfect lips enticing her being the only noticeable feature. But tonight she was greeted with blue blue eyes, ones that sparkled with a cheeky glint.

Her stomach fluttered and her fingers hastened around her clit until the vine prepped itself just before her entrance and she tensed up.

Blue eyes, blonde hair, a grin just before–

Her hair was brushed back and tugged slightly as the vine slowly slid inside of her, filling her up just right. She arched her back and rolled her hips onto it gratefully.

“Fuck…” She whispered harshly.

It began to move, pumping her inner muscles in a way that felt so achingly good that Ivy couldn’t help but let out a low moan. She rubbed her clit with the pad of her fingertip while her other hand continued to fondle her breast.

The glisten of sweat started to covet her body as she continued to fuck herself on the vine, her breathing was hitching every now and again as it teasingly arched to hit that sweet spot in her sex.

Blue eyes, looking up at her, playful.

“Mm, fuck–” She would confess to being a talkative lover. “Ah! Harley!”

Harley???

Her body shuddered and she shot her eyes open at the harlequins intrusion into her thoughts. She hardly had time to think more as her plants held fast, tightening their grip and suddenly increasing the pace.

She groaned loudly, Harley’s image playing across her mind. She’s smiling as she descends between Ivy’s legs, making a stupid joke about eating salad before lapping her hot tongue across her clit.

“Ha– Harley!”

Ivy’s breathing became erratic, out of that building heat in her core and out of lust for Harley, apparently.

Goddess the vine was thick and felt so good and Harley, she- she’s gorgeous, Ivy bet she tasted of bubblegum and sweets.

Another helper replaced her fingers on her clit and she let her wrists be held above her head, she submitted to her thoughts. She began panting and moaning, feeling herself starting to reach that climax while the vine went deeper and harder.

“Oh, Harley!” She cried out at last with one last deep thrust, feeling her orgasm ripple through her body in an intense wave.

She was left breathing unsteadily as she rode the final waves out in confusion as to what just happened. Her plants laid her down gently, untangling themselves from her limbs.

They gently massaged her body as she turned to lie on her stomach to contemplate Harley who had inadvertently given her an amazing orgasm.

She bit the tip of her thumb, sure, Harley was definitely attractive but Ivy had never experienced that kind of feeling towards anyone, not since she discovered girls aged fourteen.

She crawled under the bed sheets, missing a certain warmth she knew Harley fulfilled whenever they slept in the same bed, whenever she wanted to stay that is.

“Dammit, Pamela.” She muttered to herself.

Her tired muscles bid her to sleep and she did, deciding she’ll mull over it when her after glow fades.


	2. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk darlings to the do

“I’m hoooooommeee!” Harley announces, bounding into the room with her latest shopping spree.

She lifts the bags into the air with triumph and sees Selina, who doesn’t even have the courtesy to greet her!

“Hey! I said I’m home.” Harley pouts, the bags falling to the floor. “Heyyy!”

She leaves the bags and approaches Selina, who has her back to her.

“Kitty! Earth to Kitty!” Harley places herself in front of her and waves in her face.

Selina looks ready to combust, her face is tinted red and her eyebrows are knitted so tightly together, they look ready to conjoin. A great big ‘pfffff’ leaves her mouth as Harley gets a whiff of something very strong and very alcoholic.

“Are you drunk?”

“God, no.” Selina guffaws. “Harl, listen, I’m not- well maybe a little bit but your plant pot gal…”

Oh dear.

Harley swallows, running a hand through her hair.

“Where is she?”

“In the kitchen. Harley you didn’t tell me!”

“What? That she could do her whatzimajig with her blood and get herself shit faced?”

“No, that-”

“Harleyyyyyyy.” Chimes a voice one would swear is woven from silk and honey.

Ivy saunters in from the kitchen, draped in a thin blue nightgown, wine glass in hand. She leans against the door frame, one arm above her head to show off her figure, not that she needs to, Harley has already etched every curve into her mind.

Selina bursts into laughter, not because of Ivy looking like she might topple any minute but because her face is pink. Not flesh pink, pink, adorable deep pink.

It will spread through to the rest of the of her body and the process only seems to quicken as her emerald eyes settle on Harley.

The colour apparently came through when the many toxins in her blood stream mixes with alcohol, only when Ivy wants to get drunk and only Harley knows this.

“She’s pink, Harley! Pink!”

And now, Selina.

Harley knows what’s coming but still, she can’t help but grin.

“Hey, Red!” She said, patting Selina roughly on the back and leaning down to her ear to whisper roughly. “How much has she had?”

“Enough apparently.” Selina scoffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Oh, Kitty,” Harley sighs. “Ivy will feed ya to her flora tomorrow if she let you see her like this and believe me, you ain’t seen nothin’. Is she at Touchy McFeeley stage?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Hey Harl,” Ivy purrs. “Come over here and give me a kiss.”

Even her lips have gone from green to red. They look delectable, plump and oh God she’s biting it, Harley can’t even try to resist.

“Oh what the Hell,” She grins. “You get over here sweet cheeks.”

The wine glass falls to the floor (thankfully, a carpet floor) and she strides over a lot quicker than Harley expects and she realizes she has made a mistake.

Of course Ivy knew Harley won’t be able to resist the lip biting, Harley might as well be giving landing lights to the bedroom with that invitation for a kiss.

Ivy yips gleefully as she presses her lips against hers, snaking her arms around her shoulders. Ivy’s drunken kisses were fun, sloppy, but fun. Even if Harley wants to take the lead, she can’t. Ivy leans against her and kisses deeper, no doubt she has Harley’s classic black lipstick smeared all over her mouth.

Harley’s own moan is enough to snap her out of it and she becomes incredibly aware of Selina gawking at them.

“Okay, babe, I got it.” She insists, pushing her off carefully.

Ivy laughs slyly, her hand slides down and cups her ass firmly.

“Mm, you definitely do.” She smirks and Harley’s blush is fierce, a butterfly effect blooming in her abdomen.

“Wowwwwwwww,” Selina coos, lifting her hands in the air and turning to leave. “I know who Touchy McFeeley is now.”

“Wait, Selina, lemme explain somethin’!” Harley begs, trying once more to shove her giggling girlfriend off of her.

“No need. You wanna be left alone, my pleasure. I don’t wanna see anyone make out, let alone you two.”

“Red, lovely, Pammy, sweetie pie,” Harley pleads. “Go sit on the couch, I’ll be with ya lickity-split.”

“Promise?” Ivy pouts.

“Oh, I promise.” She really does.

Ivy does as requested but not before squeezing her ass one last time with a cheeky wink.

When she’s left the room, Harley releases a long breath and turns to Selina, who has waited, thank God.

“Righty-o, catty-o.” Harley clasps her hands together and rubs them together. “Lemme tell ya somethin’ only the bestest of buddies share with each other.”

Selina looks less than impressed but it doesn’t deter Harley.

“So me ‘n Ives, we got a thing going, ‘cept that she don’t quite know it. Ya see a gal like my Red ain’t really in the mood that often which is fine, I like workin’ for it anyway.”

Selina’s eyes widen as she clicks exactly what Harley is talking about.

“Oh, Harl, I don’t wanna hear this.”

Harley points at her accusingly.

“Hey lookie here, I am sharin’ this with ya because we’re buds, you’re gonna hear it. So that’s what normally goes down, I work for it, stimulate her-”

“Christ, do not say it.”

“I was gonna say brain, filthy kitty.” She shook her head. “I get her brain goin’, we have debates, she gets all pent up and so do I in alllll the right places. But when she gets drunk, I don’t gotta do nothin’! There’s not as much satisfaction in that!”

Selina brings her hands to her face and drags them down in despair.

“So all of that arguing? That’s… that’s foreplay?”

Harley smiles deviously.

“Harrrrlllll,” Ivy drones from the living room. “Come over here, I want you to look at something for me.”

Selina looks positively frightened and Harley frowns.

“Ivy doesn’t have to worry about a thing, I’m going to make myself forget everything that has transpired.”

And with that, Selina ascends the stairs.

Harley stands there for a few moments, takes another deep breath and goes into the living room.

Ivy is sprawled on the couch, her hair splaying out behind her head. The pink has spread everywhere Harley can see and she’s sure to places where Harley cannot see. Her dark blue night gown contrasts beautifully with her pink skin and red hair, Harley is reminded of the final moments of a sunset.

“There you are. Come here.” Ivy instructs and Harley obeys.

“What didya wanna show me?” Harley asks, kneeling down by the couch.

“You know I always loved that shirt on you.” Ivy muses and her hands suddenly leap from her sides to covet Harley’s breasts. “Oops! My hands slipped.”

“Red!” Harley giggles and bats her hands away.

She can get grumpy all she wants about lack of foreplay but how could she stay grumpy when Ivy is this fun?

“NO, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR A THING!” Selina yells from upstairs.

Ivy glowers at the ceiling and mutters something under her breath.

“Ignore her, baby.” Harley reassures her. “You were saying?”

Ivy tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and purses her lips, like a child caught in the act of stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

“There’s a bottle of wine there, join me?”

Harley contemplates but not for long because damn her eyelashes are pretty.

“Well,” She shrugs. “If you can’t beat 'em…”

A few drinks later and she’s laughing, rather ungraceful snorts escaping her as she does so. Her cheeks are heated beyond belief.

Ivy rambles on about her plants in between playful gropes, Harley just plays with her hair.

“Wait, wait, wait.” She drawls, tapping Ivy on the shoulder. “You wanted to show me somethin’.”

Ivy squints and then apparently remembers.

“Oh, yes, c'mere. Kiss me again and I’ll show you.”

Harley gets up onto the sofa and straddles her waist. Ivy’s eyelids lower in a fashion she rarely sees and it lights her on fire. She cranes down and kisses her.

Harley being on top, she has the advantage and uses it to pin down Ivy’s hands with her own. She coaxes Ivy’s mouth open with her tongue and runs it along them, sweet wine and strawberries. She dips her tongue in for more and Ivy moans and oh, it sounds delightful.

She pulls back quickly, she can see Ivy’s disappointment for a brief moment before her mouth forms a little 'o’ shape and she wriggles free from Harley’s grip. She takes something from her hair and holds it up to Harley’s face.

“You make me bloom, Harley.” Ivy says so sincerely that Harley forgets they’re drunk.

It’s a lily. A stunning white lily has grown from Ivy’s hair. Now that is something.

“Oh, Ivy, look at ya.” Harley sighs and delicately takes the flower and tucks it into her hair. “You’re so beautiful.”

Ivy’s face burns with a darker pink.

“Thanks.” Her eyes avert. “So are you.”

“Oh no, this ain’t about me.” Harley plants a kiss on her forehead. “Tonight is all you, Red, or would ya rather go by Pink now?”

Ivy chuckles and her gaze softens. She reaches up and caresses Harley’s cheek.

“Call me Pamella, just for tonight.”

Harley leans into her touch, kisses her cheek and leans until she hovers by her ear.

“Pamella…” She whispers. “What do you want me to do?”

Ivy shudders underneath her.

“Kiss me, touch me, please, Harley. Love me how you want to.”

Harley complies, gladly. She never hesitates to show Ivy just how much she loves her.

She kisses Pamela’s pretty pink skin, nipping gently at her neck every so often. She entwines their fingers together and allows them to be guided over to her breasts.

The nightgown is so thin but it comes off anyway, leaving Ivy exposed. Harley leans down and laps her tongue over Pamela’s nipple, making her lover arch into her. Harley’s always loves it she does that, she loves to know she wants it.

Harley’s free hand glides down and strokes her inner thigh, her wetness has spread down there, delightful.

They’re drunk and fumbling but full of love.

“May I, Pamela?” Harley asks, her fingers lingering over her folds.

And Pamela’s response is deep and sensual.

“Please, Harley.”

Harley enters her slowly, one finger at first but it’s enough for Pamela to press herself against her. Harley watches every rise and fall of Pamela’s chest, every muscle twitch and eyelid flutter. She could gaze into those intense eyes all day.

Harley takes the opportunity of Pamela’s open mouth and slides her tongue between her lips, effectively cutting off her gasp.

Another finger and Pamela’s moan reaches the back of Harley’s throat. She cranes her fingers up to that sweet spot and thrusts her hand a little deeper. Pamela times her hips with her thrusts, keeping a steady rhythm going.

“Harley, say… my- mm! My-”

“Pamela.” Harley groans into her.

“Oh, Harley!” Pamela sighs loudly.

But no worries, Selina has been forgotten.

Harley puts pressure to the bud of her clit with her thumb and rubs it slowly. She forgets how loud Pamela can be sometimes, she gently shushes her as her head cranes back and her skin flushes darker, almost purple.

Her walls tighten around Harley’s fingers as she increases her pace, her breathing becomes uneven until she’s panting Harley’s name.

She cums hard, slow and with a noise akin to an angel sighing, God, Harley loves that sound.

The last ripples of her orgasm travel through her as Harley eases off her clit, taking to soothing circle motions and she watches in awe as Pamela blooms. Petals spring from her hair, lilies of all colours, appearing like offerings to a shrine.

“You are so beautiful. I love you.”

Pamela settles down, a smile gracing her features. She reaches up and strokes Harley’s hair.

“Thank you, Harley.” She kisses her tenderly. “I love you too.”

“You really are drunk.”

“Yeah, well, you are too.”

Harley laughs, nuzzling into her neck, lazily smooching it.

Then she remembers Selina and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are met with a kiss from me <3


	3. My gf fucks plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is sensitive to plants- in more ways than one

Ivy felt… a tingle. It was subtle at first- she thought for a moment a fleeting spike in her normally quiet libido randomly occurred until it came upon her again.

Bracing herself against her work table, she felt her body being woven as if hands were massaging it. She knew the feeling well but this was different.

“Harley…” She groaned softly.

“What is it Pammy?”

Harley laid bare naked in the canopy above her, idly fondling one of her plants. Ivy watched as she placed her finger between the petals and rubbed gently.

Ivy felt a rush of heat through her blood and cleared her throat, trying desperately to ignore it.

“You uh,” She tore her eyes away only to find her imagination filled in the blanks. “A little to the left…”

God she could practically feel Harley’s smug grin but she didn’t care much when the butterflies tickled her stomach. She screwed her eyes shut out of embarrassment and out of the fact that cutting off one sense usually heightened the others.

“You’re so cute, Red.” Harley purred and Ivy wasn’t looking but god she could feel.

Her connection to plant life could be a burden but sometimes it manifested in the most pleasant ways.

With a simple thought, she searched for her lover with tendrils and vines, surrendering them as if surrendering herself.

Harley meanwhile was beyond content watching from above as she practically fingered the plant life. Discovering how Ivy could react to something so simple was wonderful to exploit.

She took one vine in both hands, caressing its smooth surface with her dexterous fingers and she saw Ivy shudder. Pulling it closer, she placed her lips upon it like she would when she kissed her neck.

Harley was the more toned of the two but Ivy’s soft skin held a deep rooted power that felt present under it, if you got close enough to kiss of course. The vine felt similar, smooth and soft and yet with every movement Harley was made aware of how much strength was behind it.

Ivy’s head tilted to one side and Harley took the chance to nip softly. A little sweetness escaped the plants surface and Ivy gasped, her fingers clawing at the table.

Harley then licked its length, eliciting a moan and a little hitch of breath.

“Harley…”

“Told ya I can look after plants.” Harley sighed, going back to ‘treat’ the flower she was previously.

More vines joined her as Ivy was clearing loosing a bit of control, they wrapped around her thighs and breasts, squeezing gently but Harley’s concentration was on watching Ivy.

Oh by all means she could get off to this later but right now she was having too much fun watching sweat show through her girlfriends shirt.

By the time Ivy was close, she had managed to bend herself completely over the desk, one hand in her pants.

Harley marvelled as Ivy went silent for a moment as she normally did when she came before a long sigh wracked her body.

“Ohh, Harley-doll.” Ivy cleared her throat. “I’m getting you back for that.”

Harley laid back and awaited Ivy to join her up in the canopy, wondering if she’ll get an orgasm or a lecture on the ethical use of plants in people’s sex lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are met with a kiss from me <3


	4. Rooftop Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting frisky after a heist is always fun

Police sirens were blaring after them but Ivy could not care less as she ran like her feet were ablaze. Blood rushed through her veins, every pulse feeding her energy, by God herself, what a rush.

She was glad her partner in crime knew these concrete meat-infested streets better than she did.

“This way, Red! Keep up!” Harley chimed, effortlessly bounding around the corner without so much as dropping a jewel from their little spree.

“Harley!” Ivy yelled after her, the joy in her voice not even trying to hide itself. “Harley, slow down!”

“Nu-uh, yer gonna have to speed up!”

Adrenaline flooded her system and she raced after her girl. Rounding a corner…

“Wuh-oh!”

And into a dead-end.

“I thought you knew where you going?” Ivy hissed.

“I musta got mixed up around Louie’s, ya know they got some deeeeelicious pizza-”

“Harley!” Panic had raised her voice an octave or three. 

“We all make mistakes, Red!” Harley shrugged and gave a daft grin.

Ivy roughly snaked an arm around her waist, having to abandon a sack of treasures, much to her dismay. She could hear footsteps approaching and oh crap, is that barking she can hear? Not dogs.

“What’re ya doin’?!” Harley yelped as Ivy tightened her iron clad grip.

“Hold on.”

Ivy spat out a seed, one she kept under her tongue, into a nearby puddle.Thank goodness it rained, because the seed trick was a last resort and one that might not even be able to happen if no water was nearby

With a few words of encouragement from Ivy, the seed shivered in the puddle, then burst into life. Harley clicked and she wound her body around Ivy, legs and all.

Strong, deep green vines erupted from the once small seed and entangled the alleyway. Ivy didn’t bother look back as she heard the police officers screams as they were thrown back with a satisfying thwack!

“Don’t hurt the doggy!” Harley pleaded as she had her head over Ivy’s shoulder, arm outstretched as if she could reach them.

“Fine!”

Ivy restrained her vines and concentrated on lifting the two of them into the air. She took a trustful step onto the large vine and it ascended high above the building. A long and shuddering sigh of relief escaped her as the blasted bat signal was nowhere to be seen.

She wondered if that Bullock was on duty. As ever, Ivy was grateful for his incompetence. 

“Ya got a nice butt.” Harley commented as Ivy stepped off the vine and onto the rooftop.

“Thanks. Are you going to get off me?”

Harley clung to her like ribbons on a Christmas present, she was certainly a gymnast, good thing Ivy was a lot stronger than she looked or she’d have toppled over.

Ivy was fully aware of how athletic her figure was but it’s another thing to have it pressed up against her like this. It was the only time she truly hated clothing.

“Mm, nah, I’m quite comfy.” Harley chimed, placing one hand firmly on Ivy’s ass and squeezing.

Ivy already had adrenaline in her veins, her heart was still pounding, lungs feeling lighter than air but now she was laughing as the sensation made her back arch.

“Stop fooling around, we need to keep moving.”

Harley’s thighs tightened around her waist as she leaned back to look Ivy in the eye.

And there goes her breath. Harley’s eyes were brilliant and blue, not one of the jewels in their bags could compare. And her lips, puckered and ripe for kissing.

Ivy walked forward, until she had Harley pressed up against the wall of a terrace, a smirk on her face all the while because her girl was just precious. Harley yelped with joy.

“Ya gonna kiss me? Are ya?” She asked excitedly.

Ivy licked her lips, tilting her head at the harlequin.

“Maybe.” She purred.

Harley visibly shuddered, Ivy leaned closer, dropping the bags and holding Harley’s thighs. Ivy imagined how creamy they were under the costume, how her muscles curve up to her hips and her plump ass, 

Mm, no no, Ivy, the bat could show up any minute.

Harley squirmed impatiently.

“Mm, c’mon, Red. You know you wanna.” Harley, instead of her usual pouting, had drooped her eyelids and bit her lip, giving a look that would even give Ivy a run for her money.

“Well… Maybe the Bat has finally fallen down a ditch and won’t be coming tonight.”

“Hohooo, keep up that kinda dirty talk and you will be.” 

Ivy’s nostrils flared at the thought and she playfully laid kisses on Harley’s nose, cheek, jaw until her lips rested by her ear.

“Wouldn’t it be a shame if Batman was gone for good, ey, Harl? We’d have Gotham all to ourselves.”

“Oooooh the tingles. Just imagine, we could nab Gotham of all it’s green dough and ride off into the sunset and make out on every rooftop ever.”

Ivy laughed softly, nuzzling slightly into her neck. As ever her affection for Harley outweighed any seizure of lust in her.

“I’ve never been to Paris, Harl. How does the Eiffel Tower sound as a hot kissy kissy spot?”

“Oh, Red,” Harley squealed, bringing her hands to Ivy’s cheeks. “You’re so romantic, Paris, for real?”

Ivy came back up to meet her favourite blue eyes with a smile.

“As real as you and me, Harley-doll.”

She didn’t give Harley time to reply as she pressed her lips onto hers, softly does it. Harley made a happy hum into the kiss as she threaded her fingers through Ivy’s hair.

She pressed herself further into her, her hands gliding over to her ass and cupping the cheeks firmly as she let her tongue dip into Harley mouth, eliciting a deep moan from her.

Harley hands crept down to Ivy’s neck, her fingertips grazing over her jawline and they kissed with a vigor, their tongues touching, tasting, Ivy was amazed they could both keep balance but this was no way to get undressed.

She removed her lips from Harley’s with a wet smack, a small trail of saliva bridging between them.

“Get down Harley, I need your clothes off.” Ivy’s voice was thick with husk as she eyed up her girl, seeing the faint ripples of muscles through that mercilessly tight costume of hers.

Harley wriggled off of Ivy, her feet hitting the ground with a crunch of gravel.

“Zippers on the back, but you already know that don’tcha?” Harley waggled her eyebrows and Ivy chuckled warmly.

“Oh, don’t I know it.”

She encircled her arms around Harley and found the zipper with her fingers. Their first sexual encounter had been rather… desperate, and Ivy was almost embarrassed with how much she fumbled. Almost. But now she kept eye contact with Harley, lowering the zip methodically.

Harley shivered with the cold but Ivy planned to make her do the same for an entirely different reason. She guided her arms out of the sleeves, leaving her torso exposed and started tentatively kissing her jawline.

Harley placed her hands on Ivy’s shoulders and eagerly pushed her down.

“Oh, impatient?” Ivy chastised, running her warm tongue along her sweet skin.

“Mmm, oh, Red.” Harley sighed, her legs parting instinctively as Ivy licked at her neck. 

“Sshhh, quiet now.” Ivy cooed, nipping with her teeth. “You never know if someone might come up here expecting that banging noise to be Batgirl on the top of the building.” 

Harley giggled ecstatically as Ivy ran a whole load of kisses over her chest. “We’re totally banging, Ives! Won’t they getta shock!” 

Ivy would admit the thought of getting caught excited her, if only to pleasure that innate possessiveness over all things she loved. And she loved Harley.

She lapped her tongue down and over Harley’s breast, making circles over her nipple. Ah, there was that little shiver from Harley she loved. Her teeth lightly grazed over the stiffened pink mound until she heard Harley gasp and she bit down gently before taking it softly between her lips.

“Dayumm-” Harley whispered, her nails digging into Ivy’s shoulder.

Ivy smiled, running her hands over Harley waist and letting one hand give Harley’s other breast a similar treatment with her fingers. Harley’s body rolled, her hips finding purchase on Ivy’s thigh and grinding.

“You are one devilish clown, I can’t believe you’ve talked me into this.”

“Aha- Not like- whoa- I had to say much, eyy?”

“Shush.”

Ivy began to lean down and Harley whimpered at the loss of contact from her thighs but she soon let out a joyous giggle as Ivy pressed her lips against her stomach and blew hard.

“Haha! Th-that tickles!” Harley body craned over Ivy’s, her hand latching onto her head for support as her body bent. It made Ivy’s heart flutter, the way she never held back a single laugh. “N-now who’s a devil?”

Ivy relented, pulling back to let Harley relax as she sunk to the floor, a little breathless.

“Oh, I can be much worse.” Ivy smirked. “You’re ticklish in other places, too.”

“Woohoohohoo, yeah.” Harley bit her lip.

Ivy leveled with her and kissed her nose delicately before taking her harlequin cowl off. She admired her pretty blonde locks messily framing her face.

“You’re beautiful, Harley, I want to make you feel beautiful.”

Ivy swallowed, stroking the back of her fingertips across Harley’s cheeks. Harley kissed them delicately.

“Gee, Red, ya say the sweetest things.” Ivy could almost see the blush behind her white make-up.

“We’re about to have sex on a rooftop,” She continued, not bothering to conceal her inner thoughts. “And you- I, I just said something unbearably human. What is it about you that makes me do that?”

Harley looked rather- for once- speechless but Ivy could see the cogs work in her mind, her dilated pupils darting around for an answer.

“Maybe it’s the fact you saved me from getting arrested that night we met.” Ivy kissed her parted lips with a renewed passion, taking Harley’s bottom lip and sucking gently. 

Harley made a surprised but pleasurable sound, succumbing to the sudden kiss.

“Maybe,” Ivy broke contact but hardly moved her face away, feeling their breathing intermixing. “It’s the way you look so good in the mornings, hair in a ponytail, a lack of pants,”

She claimed Harley’s mouth once more, with a little more force this time, biting down tenderly on her lip, making Harley whimper.

“Red-!” 

Ivy sighed into her mouth.

“I was so confused when you first called me that. I kept thinking, with an endearment like that, what could she want from me? A favour? Sex? You must have wanted something. Everyone wants, Harley.” Ivy never got embarrassed about anything, by her very nature she was unflappable but even she could feel the dark green of her blood burn her cheeks 

“And I’ve grown to want you very badly, in every sense of the word.”

Harley looked ready to laugh or cry. Knowing her, both. 

“Pamela,” She breathed and Ivy shuddered at the use of her previous name. 

“Say that again.” 

“Pamela.” Harley whispered once more, pushing herself off the wall and Ivy onto her back.

Ivy looked up at her and felt a tear drop down onto her cheek. Harley wiped her eyes and shook her head.

“Good thing I got a sweet tooth, or I’d be gettin’ cavities from ya, sugar tongue.” 

Harley’s gaze weighed Ivy to the floor and she completely submit herself to it. All comprehension of proper words left her and she was left with two on her lips.

“Kiss me.” 

And Harley did, desperately, her hands groping all over Ivy’s sublime body. Her hips, her waist, her breasts, every caress with her lively hands made Ivy arch into her.

Their bodies began to rock together like a wave lulling back and forth to the shore line. 

Ivy’s outfit, homemade, interlaced vines curving around to fit her perfectly, came undone with a simple thought, a simple need to have Harley everywhere on her.

Harley managed to free herself completely of her outfit and Ivy reveled her pale skin, kissing it, biting it, claiming it.

Even in the white noise of Gotham, all Ivy could hear was Harley breathing, moaning and groaning. Her hand reached up to Harley’s toned stomach and snaked over her waist to the dip of her spine and over her ass.

Harley leaned down and gave Ivy the same pleasures she had graced her with minutes ago. Harley sure talked a lot and that was apparent with the dexterity of her tongue as it lapped over her nipple.

“Shit- Harley.” Ivy seethed as she felt her fingers tease over her hot, wet, center.

“I love you, Pamela.” Harley whispered into her skin.

Ivy felt two fingers glide into her slowly and she tried with all her might not to cry out. God, Harley was good, for all the energy she had, she somehow managed to condense it all into those two digits that were craning their way up to that sweet spot. 

“Fuck- Harley, I-” 

Why did Harley does this to her? Bring out some human catharsis?

But right now, Ivy preferred more ‘wow’ than ‘why’ and she brought her hips up to meet Harley’s hand.

“I love you, too.”

Harley groaned and her head dipped down and rested between Ivy’s legs. Ivy shivered with anticipation as Harley left wet kisses on her inner thighs, her hands latched into her blonde hair.

Then her tongue grazed over her clit and Ivy’s neck craned, the back of her head finding no comfort on the hard surface but Ivy could hardly feel any sensation other than the one in between her legs.

Harley kept up the pace with her fingers while her other hand kept Ivy’s legs apart, as much as Ivy wanted to clamp her legs together and never let Harley go. 

Her mouth took in the bundle of nerves and sucked and that was it for Ivy, her breathing hitched and her body convulsed.

“Harley, mmm, don’t… stop…”

The combination of her fingers and her warm mouth drove her crazy, she became erratic, her legs squirmed, her hips writhed. Her inner walls began to tighten over Harley and she only increased her pace, no doubt sensing Ivy was on the edge. Her fingers went deeper, more pressure, more, more.

“Ahh, Harley!” Ivy cried out and she came with a wave of deep pleasure blooming from her core.

She was left panting, her hands relaxing in Harley’s hair, hoping she wasn’t gripping too tightly. Her entire body rode out the waves with weak motions as Harley delicately finished her work.

“Yer beautiful too, Red. I know people tell ya that all the time but,” Harley propped her chin on Ivy’s stomach and sighed. “Well, I know they don’t mean much to ya but, I was hoping it means something comin’ from me.”

Ivy felt a new pulse of energy in her veins and she managed to pull Harley up and flip the two of them over till she rested on top. 

“It means a lot, Harleen. Thank you.”

Harley beamed a smile and brought Ivy’s face down to hers. She got a taste of herself on Harley’s lips but not for long as she descended to assume a position that her lover was in previously.

“Now that’s what i’m talking about, Red. Ya know how to treat a gal.”

“I do.” Ivy smirked.

And buried her face between Harley’s legs without mercy.

“Pamela!” Harley yelled her name like a curse ad she waned to hear it again and again.

She kissed her opening, letting her sweetness mix with her saliva until Harley was a hot mess of sex and sweat. She coiled her arms around Harley’s thighs and held her down and she tried to buck against her.

“Oh fuck!” Harley laughed.

Ivy smiled into her and closed her lips around her clit, sucking and opening her mouth to lick, alternating the motions with a leisurely pace.

“Yer s- so good at this, Red, so good to- mm- me.”

Ivy had her soaked and it delighted her to feel her try and make those natural rolls with her hips. She pulled Harley closer and pressed her tongue flat over her sex before sliding it into her, writhing it purposefully.

Harley yelped and Ivy felt hands clutch and pull at her hair, encouraging her. She was a giver at the end of the day and she knew what Harley needed. 

She could feel Harley edging, something she herself was not very good at considering she was more sensitive than she would ever like to admit. But she knew how to bring Harley over that edge.

She hummed deep in her throat and felt it reverberate through Harley’s body.

“Pam, Pam- Whoa, fuck!” Harley began panting her name.

Up the speed of her tongue, hum a little longer and it wasn’t long before Harley climaxed long and hard.

Ivy retracted and saddled up to Harley’s side, a little smug.

“Red- that- was- amazing.”

Ivy pursed her lips as she took in Harley’s completely flushed features, the gleam of sweat on her skin, the swell of her lips. Stunning.

“We have to go.” Ivy realized with a bit of urgency. “You might catch a cold.”

Harley looked ready to protest but she gave a little nod anyway.

She scooped up Harley and gave her a gentle kiss before gathering her jester outfit and handing it to her.

“Uh, Red. Your get-up is a little- gone.” Harley made a gesture to the pile of vines completely tangled on the floor.

“Oh well.” Ivy shrugged, rubbing down her body free of dirt. “I’ll need to get naked again for a shower. This isn’t the most hygienic thing we’ve done.”

“So far.” Harley raised her eyebrows with a cheeky smile and Ivy shook her head.

She beckoned her getaway vine and it slithered towards her, wrapping around her body. the vines felt lovely against her now-sensitive skin and she held herself close to it until Harley joined her, once again clinging to Ivy’s body, legs and all. 

Harley clung to the spoils of their robbery, good thing too, since Ivy completely forgot about it.

“Make sure the Bat sees all your best bits since you’re flashing him.”

“All of me is the best bit.”

“Oh, I know, Red. Now let’s get outta here, I wanna join ya for a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are met with kisses from me <3


	5. Just a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley's gift of a little death

Ivy’s head tilts back, a smooth sheen of sweat glistening over her neck, her breathing heavy, panting.

Her fingers coil around the bedsheets, like the roots of a poor sapling, clinging to the soil as it’s pulled from the earth.

But she’s almost ready to let go, to embrace that little death.

And Harley is killing her.

Her slick, hot, tongue works wonders in and around her and Ivy is under the mercy of her relentless energy. Her anchored down hips writhe and wriggle to no avail, Harley’s lips mercilessly dance between her legs.

“Harley- I-”

She can’t even finish her sentence, her words swirl through her brain and leave her mouth in a ragged moan.

A happy hum emanates from her lover. Lover.

Ivy did not need nor want for romance and affection, not for a long time.

She had the tiny hands of her orphans, the caress of a vine, the gentle heat of the morning sun. Yes, she had love but not this.

This searing passion. Harley burning deep into her soul till her name pours from her mouth like honey.

“Harley…”

And Ivy meets her death in a haze of pure delight, her hands reaching up to embed themselves in the sunny locks of Harley’s hair.

Her hips go up, down, stomach rolling as she rides her climax out. Harley crawls over her body, languidly laying kisses over stomach.

“You sound so good when you say my name like that, Red.” She sighs happily, laying her head between the valley of her breasts.

Ivy winds a lock of hair around her finger, honestly a little lost for words.

She’s in love with this woman, this silly, smart, poor woman.

She smiles, figuring she should be feeling more pity for herself for having fallen for her in the first place.

But Ivy’s stubborn, lingering humanity makes her want to encase Harley in her world and never let go.

She tenderly strokes her cheek before motioning for her to come up and lie beside her.

But Harley kisses her first, gently pressing their lips together and moving slowly.

“I love you.” Ivy murmurs into her lips.

And she does, with every inch of her not-so-human heart.

She can feel Harley smile.

“Love ya too.”

Not that they even need to say it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are met with kisses by me <3

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are met with a kiss from me <3


End file.
